A Lost Memory
by kityang24
Summary: Usagi discovers a ring, a golden band like those worn by a bride. Suddenly she finds herself in a castle where the moon shines as the sun. It seems the past of the distant past is catching up with the present. A new future is beckoning to arrive. Review!
1. Prologue

"NO!" her cries echoed throughout the land but no matter how many of her tears fell, it could not erase the blood that stained her hands. The pain she felt stung like endless thorns stabbing her body. She held the lifeless corpse close to her and kept on crying as though to cheat the harsh reality she could not accept.

"Princess . . . " the guardian cat Luna walked over to her and tried to console her.

The sight of her new master's dead body brought sorrow to her but she knew her pain is nothing compared to her mistress. She'd been the guardian cat of the queen and her descendants as well as the other guardian cat Artemis. But right now, she was not sure she could guard the princess from the intense pain she is feeling.

Princess Serenity trembled as she stroked her husband's face, her long blond hair flecked with blood and her white dress drenched as well. She longed never to let go. She longed to remain that way forever, to stop time or to even go back and try to stop this dreadful tragedy from happening. She knew she could not live on without the one whom she loves so much. She simply could not. He was the pillar who kept her all through the years. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was warm and soft and at once she knew who it was but she did not look up. She cared for nothing anymore. There was no reason for her to live on for others. Prince Endymion took his hand away from the Princess' shoulder and held her, aching to keep her away from the dead person in her arms. He swore to take the pain from her though it might take all of his life and beyond.

The princess could barely feel Prince Endymion's arms around her. She could see nothing, feel nothing but the man she held. "_Fate may thwart us over and over again but someday we'll meet to love each other once more. . ."_


	2. Vodka

Usagi grinned into her mirror. She posed to one side and twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger. "KAWAII!" she cried, and plopped into her bed. She ran a hand unto the small of her neck and pulled the necklace to see the ring on it. It was silver flecked with small glittering gems. She found it right outside their lawn on one of the days her mom locked her out of the house. Now, it was hers to keep. She sat up and slipped the ring off her necklace to examine it. "I wonder what will happen if I slip this on." As soon as the ring fit perfectly on her finger, there was a burst of light and in an instant she was gone.

She ran and ran. She was in an unfamiliar place and what's more, darkness filled the whole place. "Hello! I am Usagi Tsukino! I'm lost! Please help me!" she shouted on top of her voice. It did not cross her mind that she might attract unwanted strangers. The darkness pressed on her on both sides. Usagi sank to the floor and cried.

"Lost, milady?" A man appeared before her. He was drabbed in a cloak but Usagi could see his face. His eyes were silver and blue and his long hair was chestnut brown. He was tall and well-built and not to mention, quite handsome. Usagi balked under his stare. She was not sure what to say to this stranger.

"Yes, I am. I lost my friends but I'm sure they are looking for me right now." She said that to give the idea that she was not alone and to hinder any evil intent on her. It wasn't a complete lie though, she reasoned to herself. She was sure her friends will find her soon.

The man nodded and held out a hand to help her up. Usagi gingerly accepted it.

"If that's the case, how about a drink?" he cocked his head to the side. Usagi saw a bar from where he was pointing. It was empty but full. Everything was so queer. She merely nodded. "Sure."

"What do you want?" the man casually asked as he seated himself on one of the stools on the bar. He watched Usagi sit beside him. He found her quite pretty. Her long blond hair was tied in two mounds on her head. She had blue eyes, only darker than himself. She had a great figure and fair skin. But from what he can see, she was obviously a young girl.

"Um," she peered at the drinks but could not figure anything out. "Just water I guess." she answered to keep on the safe side. The man nodded and walked behind the counter to get the drinks. He handed her a bottle of water and held up his own bottle of alcohol. "I'll have vodka," he grinned. "I'm Jess by the way."

She smiled also and it showed her innocence. "Thanks" She gladly took the bottle of water and drank from it. She thought how nice of him to call her milady. No one ever called her that, even Mamuro. "By the way, I am Usagi . . ."

He bowed slightly before sitting himself ".. pleasure to meet you Usagi... are you alright now..?" he sat beside her, pulling his hood down, his dark brown hair falling to his shoulders in a ponytail

"Yeah, I am." the stranger looked actually nice, he reminded her of nephrite without the evilness. "You said, you were lost too . . . how did that happen?"

He shook his head " . I was sitting in a tavern drinking then I looked around noticing it got really quiet all of a sudden and I was here . . is this place abandoned..? it seems so empty..." he watched her carefully, not wishing to scare her

"That's strange indeed. No one is here. Except us." She paused and looked around. There was a small window high above in one wall where moonlight passes through. "This is too much of a coincidence, isn't it? What could be the reason . . .?"

He shook his head "... I don't know... I don't even know where this is..." he looked back to her after following her gaze. his dark blue and silver eyes running over her once again. he was oddly attracted to her

"I don't know either," she shrugged. "It could be destiny, or just plain coincidence. I'd like to think this is destiny. That you're here to help me . . ." she glanced at him, wondering why her dark blue and silver eyes seemed very interested in her

He smiled " . yea... every lady needs a guardian right..?" he smiles and winks slightly, pouring a glass of vodka for himself "... either that or some one to cling to"

"Yeah, I guess. . ." she lay thoughtful for a while."except that I'm not exactly a lady, I'm barely 16." she turned to him and pointed at his vodka. "Can I have some of that?"

He looked to the bottle then to her "... you sure you want some..? your still a lady..." he took a drink from his cup and grabbed another glass pouring some "... careful with it..."

"If you don't want to give some to me, then just say it." she leaned on the couch and closed her eyes. She desperately wished she was home.

".. no.. ill give you some.. just wasn't sure if you knew what you are getting into with this . . looks like we are stuck her for tonight.. its going to be dark soon."

She was about to say that it was already dark when she realized that the whole time, there was no sun but only moonlight and now the moon seemed to darken into something called night. "I'll take it." Even she wondered why she asked for the drink in the first place

He handed it to her and took a drink of his again, watching her carefully "...its strong.." He looked to the moon again and shook his head ".. hmm long ways from home.."

"What's supposed to happen if I drink this. . .?" she asked before tilting the bottle into the cup and pouring it into her mouth.

He watched her drink it shaking his head ".. its a strong alcohol.. it will make yea do things you normally wouldn't.. if your not used to drinking it.. careful.."

She felt heat spreading all over her body. she tilted her head to one side and poured more vodka into the cup. "Really? I'm not doing anything . . ." she drank the cup again.

".. hey.. not so much.. sigh.. hmm great.. I hope I don't regret this night.." he poured himself more, figuring he would join her

Her thinking started to get a bit fuzzy. "Um, you know . . ." she said, pouring some more. "This drink is actually nice. My mom forbids us from drinking anything like this. She said it's bad but hah, it's not." she raised the cup. "Cheers . . ." her voice was starting to get husky

He smirked and raised his, clicking glasses and downing it he tried to get up "..wells... we's needs a place to stays..." sways "..bests finds one nows.." grabs another bottle to take with

She laughed. "No one is here, remember?" The bar has no bartender and there was no doors in sight. "We're stuck here . . .which is really frustrating"

He smirked as he swayed some ".. yea.. but I would rather pass out in a room wheres I can lock the door then in heres.." he smirks " .sides.. beds better than the floor.." blinks leaning to one side some, reaching for the bar almost missing it

"I guess, a floor is not exactly comfortable to lie on especially . . ." she tried to stand but lost her balance and fell into Jess. She laughed. "this drink is making everything blurry."

"..th... thats another one.. " he smirked and helped her balancing each other as they walk looking for a room

They were about to enter the part where she went to earlier. She stopped and held Jess back. "We. . we can't go there . . " everything was swimming in and out of focus but her fear overwhelmed the effects of the drink

He nodded and turned, going down the other way ".. I.. I think I saw a master room.. down this ways.." holds up the bottle ".. party in the master room!!"

"Yeah, party!!" she felt as though she was going some kind of trouble but she shrugged it away. She felt light and free and swaying some, she followed him into the master room.

He shut and locked it, bouncing on the bed and opening the bottle, taking a drink and passing it to her ".. your turn.."

She grinned and drank from the bottle. She started jumping on the bed, "awOOOooh,"

"..don't fall!" drinks some, taking off his cloak and shirt, his dark grey wings showing

She paused as she saw his dark grey wings, "Those wings . . ." she pointed then jump some more on the bed, managing to get behind him. She reach out to hold unto the wings and began to jump some more.

".. hey hey.. easy on the wings!!" takes another drink and almost falls over, going to his knees

She falls along with him, unto his back, her arms over his shoulders, her head beside his. She laughed again. "What's with these wings? So dark . . ." she traced the line of one wing with her finger

He shivers and purrs ".. I was born with them.." he looked over his shoulder to her, really drunk now

She was drunk herself, "Born with them? What are you . . . like a fallen angel or something?" On normal circumstances, she would have found this incredibly strange. She leaned her head on him.

He kissed her lightly ".. yea.. I'm a shadow angel.. last of em toos.." he blinks some, his eyes a light blue and silver now

"A . . a shadow angel?" she was unaware of the kiss he gave her. "Wha . . what's that?" she turned her head to him

He kisses her lips lightly and leans back onto the bed, taking another drink ".. I'm in between the light and dark angels.. the middle ground.. not good nor evil,.."

She felt his kiss and pursed her lips. She looked at him and took another swig out of the bottle, filled with sudden sensation she knew nothing of. "Isn't that a bit strange. . . " She glanced once more at him and saw the fangs that showed whenever he opened his mouth. "you . .you've got fangs"

He nodded softly taking a swig "... yea... its a trait of only shadow angels.." he looked her over, a strange urge coming over him

"then you're almost like a vampire . . ." she fell backward on the bed. "How can I be sure you won't bite me . . ."

"... I'm a shadow angel not a vamp.. I wouldn't bite needlessly.. though.. being drunk.. its harder to tell what we will do . " he moved close to her kissing her again ".. do you trust me..?" he took another drink

" . . I don't know . . maybe . ." she leaned toward him. she couldn't think, all that's in her mind was the sweetness of the kiss. " . . you know, we're complete strangers to each other. . we don't know the danger our actions can lead to . ."

He moved very close, extremely intoxicated ".. do you care..?" he kissed her deeply, putting his arms around her and pulling her close to his bear chest

She couldn't answer. she kissed him back, softly at first then with more pressure. she never kissed anyone this much before and she wasn't sure what to expect.

He gently lay her down, setting the bottle on the table next to the bed as he continued kissing her, gently nibbling at her ears and neck "..hmm don't know what it is about you.. maybe its the alcohol.. but,,,, I want to feel you against me.. tightly all night.."

She couldn't comprehend the words he is saying and all she understood is her own want. she shivered slightly, kissing him and slowly down to his chin and then to his neck . . . "I . . I . don't really understand . ." she said between kisses" I want you with me.." he kissed her gently "..skin to skin.." he gently started to undo her shirt, kissing her lips and neck as he does

She was unaware that her top is almost off her, she started to undo his, kissing each bare flesh that showed, from the small of his neck downward, her arms wrapped around his body, caressing , pulling him toward her and pulling herself toward him. She kissed him upward this time until she was back to kissing his lips. "Do you really mean that? Or is it just lust speaking . . ."

He nodded pulling her shirt off and dropping it on the ground ".. yes.. I meant it..." he purrs and runs his hands down her body

She applied pressure to his lips, kissing the lower lip first then the upper lip, she runs her hands over his head then downward, just above the navel. She leans close to him, kissing his neck and nibbled at his ear. She whispered. "I don't think I can give you that . . ."

He frowned slightly after kissing her, sighing lightly, his hands caressing her sides ".. why is that..?"

"Because . . ." she didn't get to answer more, her head laid itself on his shoulder and her arms which were wrapped above his shoulders lay limp. Her eyes were closed and her blond hair curled around her. She was already asleep.

He sighed, having undone her skirt but not gotten it off "... knew this would happen.. " He kissed her lips lightly, the drunk half of him wanting to take advantage of this but he gently lay her down and curdled up with her

She lay against him, lost in the land of dreams . . . unconsciously, she reached an arm over him and pulled him close to her. By the dim light from the window, running over her once and highlighting her fair face, she slept through the night

He gently caressed her body while she slept, laying kisses on her bear chest and tummy. He purred softly and fell asleep halfway through the night


	3. Innocence

The light from the skies poured into the window signaling the start of a new day, It ran over Usagi's eyes and stayed there for a long time until the sting of the light awakened her. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her aching head. Where was she? She looked about her and immediately drew the covers to cover her almost naked body. "WHA . . " she soon spotted Jess on the bed, still asleep. The sight of him was too much to bear on her innocent mind. She screamed. She pulled the rest of the covers, including those under Jess and in the process, made his body turn and roll of the bed in a loud thump to the floor below

He groaned and sat up looking around holding his head ".. ow.. why did you do that Usagi? " he looked to her, only wearing a pair of jeans " he slowly stood and stretched looking to her with his light blue and silver eyes, folding his wings to his back after stretching

She stared at him and shouted, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE, JESS!!!????" She remembered the wings so it didn't surprised her, she remembered some of their conversation but she could not remember the rest.

".. woah woah calm down darlin.." he sat on the bed and kissed her gently ".. nothing.. we had a bit too much to drink.." he kissed her lightly again and looked to her

She didn't kiss back. "TO . . to drink? Tha . . that vodka . ." her eyes were very wide as she looked at him,

".. I tried to warn you.." He noticed she didn't kiss back and sighed, getting up and putting a shirt on "... ill give you some privacy..."

She was once again on the verge of tears. "I don't even know where my clothes are! How could you do this to ME!!!???" she was wailing." No one will ever love me!!!???"

He looked over his shoulder "... why do you say that..? I didn't do anything to you... and your wearing your skirt here's your shirt ". hands it to her "... I'm getting a dam drink..." He growled lightly and walked out, shutting the door "... I loved you..." he walked away knowing she couldn't hear him and went to the bar upset she got mad and blamed him when nothing even happened

She watched him slam the door. She hastily put on the shirt and faced herself on the mirror; there were traces of tears around her face. "What have you done, Usagi??? What will the others say??? What will Mamuro say???" She thought of what Jess said. "Maybe he really did not do anything to me . . . maybe . . ." She opened the door and got out. Though still upset, she joined him at the bar.

Jess looked to her and then to the glass half empty of the strong liquid and filled it up, drinking more of it he didn't say anything his dark eyes watching the glass, his mind wandering to the events last night and how to get out of this now to him accursed castle

Usagi didn't speak to him but now realizing how bad alcoholic drink is, she said, "You should stop drinking that."

He glanced at her and then it "... I'm not the one that went over board..." he set the glass down and walked to where his cloak and blade were, picking them up "... either way... if you will excuse me... I think it best I leave this place before I become even more attached.. sides... ill not be the blame of anything... "he grunted and walked out towards where the crash had been that night. he was bothered by how loving she had been then how she turned out in the morning "... there has to be an exit on a lower floor..."

She stood speechless, not understanding his coldness to her. She should be the one angry but she found to her complete disbelief that he was the one being angry. The thought bothered her much more than necessary. She followed him. "I don't see any reason for you to be upset or even angry. I didn't do anything to you! I'm the one being taken advantage of here!"

"And don't go that way, there might be a monster somewhere there . . ." she added afterwards.

He stopped and looked back "being used??? you? don't make me laugh... you were the one all over me... I thought for once maybe I would be happy but I see I was wrong.. it was all the alcohol wasn't it..? nothing you said or did was real was it..? you like toying with people? if so don't expect to be accepted by people well..." he growled lowly and walked into the dark hallway

"What are you saying!? How dare you . . ." she realized that they were heading the dark hallway. "I . . . I told you not to go in there!" she grabbed his arm just as the darkness enveloped them.

He pulled away "... let me go... I'm tired of being toyed with... go back and find your friends... ill find my own way..." he growled not caring what he ran into but unlike her he could see where he was going in the dark one of the bonuses of being a shadow angel

The sound they heard yesterday turned out to be a suit of armor. Usagi tripped over it, lost her balance. and fell into Jess. Just beyond where the suit of armor lay was a staircase leading beneath the floor. Usagi made Jess lose his balance and together they fell into it.

He fell and hit his head on the stone wall, falling unconscious as he rolled down the stairs, laying at the bottom with a broken wing and a little blood from the spot he hit his head, the hood hell over it hiding it

They stopped at the foot of the stairs with Usagi on top of Jess. She shook her head and looked about her. She found no serious damage except the bruises on her arms and her aching ankle. "I told you not to go in here . . ." She turned to look at Jess.

He lay there not moving; the new floor was still a good ways up in the castle, an exit not in sight, just more rooms and a library/ study. this floor was a lot darker, letting in only a little light, the hallways worse off as one who was not adapted to such darkness would not be able to see

She groped through the darkness until she can touch Jess. "Are you hurt?" She kneeled beside him and accidentally touched his wing. "Oh do speak to me! I can't see anything"

It was quiet; a small light can be seen in a room near by being the only light. he still didn't answer his broken wing being folded funny

"What's wrong . . ." she gently tugged at his wing, freeing it. She was getting frustrated by the minute. "Oh heck, what's wrong . . ." she was near tears again. "Don't tell me you died!!??"

A light groan comes from him and he tried to push himself up he groaned and leaned on a wall, he touched his head where he hit it, seeing blood. he sighed and pulled his hood low, looking to her "..." he stood slowly leaning on the wall and winched in pain as he realized his wing was broken. he noticed she couldn't see well and looked around

She brightened at the sound. "Oh Jess!" Usagi flung her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept on saying

He winched in pain and looked to her not moving to hug her or move away yet. he looked down to her, not saying anything he put his good arm around her and moved her towards the room with the light "... g... go there...ill ... look around real quick..:"

She let go of him and her hand suddenly felt warm and sticky. She smelled it and recognized it at once. it was blood. "Ohh God, you're bleeding!"

He was quiet for a moment then looked to her "... ill be ok... I need to make sure this floor safe..." he walked away slowly

She was filled with intense worry. "Jess, you shouldn't!" she held on to him and hugged him tight with his back on her. "I know you're angry at me. But please, don't do anything stupid. ."

He frowned "... just... let me look around a moment... I'll be right back... I promise..." his voice was a lot softer this time

"Tell me what you're going to do then," she couldn't just stand aside knowing that he was hurt. "I do care for you Jess, it's hard to just stand and do nothing.

"..." he sighed knowing she wouldn't let him go if there was a chance of monsters out there. he moved to the room slowly

She helped him to the room and made him sit on a couch. the moonlight poured from the small open window and they cud see a bit of outside. she stood over him and peeled the hood off his head.

He grimaced as he sat down , his wing bothering him as it moves around, it hanging limp

There was a slit at the back of his head and it was bleeding quite not so fast. "No chance of you bleeding to your death if I stop that." Usagi had to find some bandage and decided to improvise. she grabbed a small of her sleeve and ripped it then started to wrap around Jess' head.

He sighed "..." closed his eyes relaxing, trying to block out the pain and wondering why she was helping him. he didn't really care at this point though, the pain driving him nuts, he knew the cut would heal quickly but his wing needed set before it healed

She finished wrapping the bandage around his head, "Now, you look like the movie stars I see on TV," she smiled. she noticed the broken wing. "What are we going to do with that?" she sat beside him and held up the broken wing.

He opened his eyes and looked around the large bed room "... ... might have to remove it..." he looked to her wondering what TV was

"Re . . . remove? Is that possible?" She blinked at him.

He held the sheathed blade out to her with a serious face "... don't suppose... you could cut them off for me..?" he wasn't serious but found it amusing to mess with her a little to help cheer her up

She blinks, and stares at the sheathed blade. "WHAT???" she never as much cut anything in her life, especially living thing and even one she actually cared for and could even . . . She gulped. "Are you kidding me? Cut you up myself? I'd rather live weeks without TV than do that." she said.

He smirked and set it down "... just set it if you can... I can't reach it to do so... it will heal with some rest..." he almost said food but then realized she would assume real food so he kept quiet rather than bother"... what… is this TV by the way? I've not heard of anything in this world called such..."

She let out a sigh of relief. "You're always messing with me, Jess." she started to set his wing from the scraps around. "I can't believe you don't know what TV is. It's like the most common thing around."

He found a piece of wood and bit it as she worked to set his wing, his teeth cutting through it easily "... umm you sure..? I've not seen or heard of anything like that..."

She didn't notice what he was doing. "Yeah, of course. Unless you live in some kind of caveman era. I can't explain it unless I can show it to u. It's like a box where you can watch people and stuff . . . maybe one day if we get out of here. I can show you . . ." she was talking, more like babbling until she looked up to him and finally saw what he was doing. "Are you . . ?" she wasn't sure on what to ask.

He took it out and pit out the splinters "... am I what?" he looked to her "... I was hoping it would help with the pain..." looks to his wing "... thanks..."

"Oh nothing," she laughed. "I tot you were eating that wood, silly me" she finished setting the wing. "There all done. I hope it wasn't that painful. I don't know anything to fight pain."

"heh... yea you do... had a lot of it last nigh...""he pushed off the couch and groaned lightly, walking around "...no... don't eat wood... speaking of eating... you need to find some food..."

"Wha . ." she was about to ask what he means but decided against it. "I'm not hungry." she said instead. Her stomach rebelled and growled. "Heh, maybe I do but I shouldn't be the one being worried about. It's you. anyway., where can we find food?" she watched him warily lest he fall again

"Bu .. but, you might . . " she stared determinedly at him. " I don't want anything to happen to you! how long has it been since your last feeding?"

He didn't respond "... we need to find the door to this place.. I like it here and all but we can't stay trapped here.."

He didn't respond yet she almost knew the answer. "Let's find the door then . . ." she walked toward the opening they entered. she looked over her shoulder to him and was about to say something but decided not to.

He nodded and then sniffed the air, frowning, they had a long ways to go and the scent he tracked didn't smell friendly ".. wait.. let me lead.."

She gulped, "Yes, maybe you should." there was a bit of fear in her voice as she stared into the darkness. "I have forgotten how much I hate the dark . . ."

He smiled slightly ".. but it hides from you what would scare you more.." He led down the hall away, an odd clicking sound coming from a ways ahead of them

"Wait!" she ran to him, holding on to his arm. "I can't see in the dark, you know that."

"... wait here.. there's something there." He gently pushed her against the wall, whispering to her ".. don't move.. I will come back for you."

"You . . you can't leave me here!" she whispered back, her hands slid down to his hands. she could hear the clicking noise and it terrified her more. "A monster is surely on its way here . . "

".. I'm going to go check and deal with it.. if anything happens.. go back to the room and shut the door got that..?'

She knew she couldn't persuade him not to go so she nodded and whispered yes and reluctantly let go of his hands. the tears were gathering in her eyes again. she clamped her hands over her mouth as though to stop herself from crying.

He went around the corner and down the hall a ways and looked, a large arachnid having made its nest in the stair case. he sighed and moved back to her touching her gently.

She flinched at the touch but knew it was Jess, "What is it?"

"..we... we. can't go down... we are stuck here till I heal. if I took it on now I would die and cause more problems for you.. it's a spider.. it would lay eggs in my dead body, they would hatch and come after you.. " he sighed "..dam.. ill figure something out for now lets go back..

She cringed at the picture his words formed. "Don't say that. It's ghastly. I don't want you to die but if we don't find a way out of here, you'll die too." she fought hard not to think of what might be if he does die.

"... lets go back for now.. ill think of something.." he sighed and led her back to the room and in, shutting and locking the door "..."

She followed him back to the room, thinking that maybe Sailormoon can kill the spider for them but to do that she would have to reveal her identity to Jess and she wasn't at all sure who he is. She sat on the bed, not noticing that he shut the door. "This really stinks" she sighed out loud.

He nodded and went back to the wall "... I thought I felt a draft along this wall.. maybe there's another room or a passage.." he sighed." but I can't find a leaver or button.. any ways.. we should get some rest.." he tried not to move his wing, hoping it would heal quickly without eating

"I just woke up, I can't sleep back so soon, " she moved toward the wall he indicated. "and anyway a secret passage is exciting. like in haunted houses Mamuro and I used to watch," she said this all nonchalantly and began poking the wall until she reached the part where Jess was.

".. careful we don't know what we would be opening.." he groaned and moved to the couch sitting down and closing his eyes. the lack of blood getting to him "..."

She looked at him, concern tugging at her heart. she took a deep breath and sat beside him. "It's really bugging you I know. . and . . uh" she paused, clenching her hands again. " What do you do first when you. . you know. . feed on people?"

He opened his eyes and shook his head weakly, then leaned in kissing her lightly.

She felt his lips upon hers and surprised herself as she kissed him back; finding the act quite. . .desirable. "Is this how you . . do it? I am not going to turn into a vampire or anything?"

"... no.. you won't.. and no.. I kissed you 'coz I wanted to.." he brushed her hair aside "... I'm.. sorry. I didn't want to have to do this..by the way.. if it was to turn you.. I'm a shadow angel not a vamp.."

"You wanted to . . ." she stared at him, lost. "I . . I guess, I . ."

He moved to her neck and gently kissed her neck a few times, pulling her close as he tries to insure she is relaxed. he carefully sinks his fangs into her neck and starts to feed from her, his arms around her gently

There was a sting of pain and it spread over the area in her neck. she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, this is so that you can help him, she kept thinking over and over again. but she could not stop the tears as they fell.


	4. Unknown

There was a sting of pain and it spread over the area in her neck. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips._ This is so that you can help him_. She kept thinking over and over again. But she could not stop the tears as they fell . . . her raised her arms and held on to him, trying to subdue the swirl of feelings inside . . .

He purred lightly as he fed, trying not to take to much, he pulled away and licked the wound, kissing at it gently and moving to her mouth, kissing her deeply. He continued to purr as he did so

She let him kiss her and she kissed back, the swirl of feelings seeming to burst in a tangle inside her. "Is this . . . the side effects . .. you were saying?" she said between kisses. She couldn't seem to get enough.

He purred softly, rubbing her sides slightly ".. if it wears off in a while you will know.. if you start getting a head ache best let me know.. you might of gotten some of my blood.." he kissed her more, laying her back on the couch

"what happens if i have gotten some of your blood?" she lay on the couch, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her.

He purred ". you might slightly change.. maybe your eye color.. or wings.." He purred and pulled his shirt off, full of love and desire for her

"You mean, i'm going to turn into you . . ." she trailed her finger along his body, from his neck down; the tangle inside her making her restless.

".. no.. not me.. your own but like me maybe.." he kissed her softly again and pulled at her shirt gently

"Still . . . I'll become a shadow angel," Right now, she doesn't know what to think of that. Just that it was queer. After all, she couldn't think straight. She shook her head and just returned to kissing him back, his lower lip and his chin . . his neck . .

He smiled and kissed her back on her neck and lips, nibbling softly at her ear as he removed her shirt, caressing her as he pressed his bear chest to hers'

"will i?" she whispered again, waves of pleasure washing over her body. She kissed the side of his face and the tip of his nose, smiling, her hands stroking him

He purred and ran his hands down her sides ".. i dont know.. but even if you do.. i still want you with me.." he kissed her gently and started to undo her skirt, sucking on her lower lip lightly

"You want me?" she seemed to find the statement almost funny. "No one has ever told me that."

He purred and kissed her more ".. i want you.. but most of all i want you with me.. always.. will will you leave me when we find the door...?" He looked to her, finally getting her skirt undone

She bended her knee and anchored her big toe and the next toe unto his zippertab, pulling it down. "Maybe I will, " she said, teasingly. She nibbled at his neck.

He slowly slid her skirt down her body, kissing her legs as he slides it off of her and runs his fingers up and down her legs "... hmm... i cant make you stay.."

"Is that a question or a statement?" she wiggled at his gesture. It was so tickly. She grasped his hand and run it over her breasts, her tummy, her legs . . . her silky skin seeming to glow under the moonlight.

He purred as his hands wandered her body, his lips makeing thier way down to her breasts, kissing and sucking on them gently "... it was a statement..." He smiled slightly

She trembled at his touch, she cupped her hands around his face and kissed his face, and back to his lips again, slugging her legs against his side, forcing him over the couch until they fell to the floor, her on top of him. "Of course, You can't make me stay. . . you wouldn't even try . . . would you?"

".. i would try.. but not to force you.. I'm.. not that way.." He kissed her back repeatedly and let her slip his pants off so they were both naked on the floor "..." He watched her, his eyes a soft blue and silver

She looked down at him, her thinking was getting sharper now, the tangle inside shifting back in their proper places. She leaned toward him. "I want you . . I want you too but . . " She kissed him. "I promised myself to be pure until my wedding day." the boldness she had done shaken her out of her reverie.

"... " he kissed her lightly and got up ".. yea.. understood..guess it was side effects.." He put his jeans on and looked to her ".. the spider right..? ill be back.." He walked over and picked up his blade

"I did it again, didn't it?" she clouted herself. "What is it with me?" she paced around the room, thinking. Then went off to follow Jess. "Wait Jess!" she stormed right into the darkness and stopped. She forgot that she can't see. "jess? It wasn't the side effects . . " her voice broke.

He was right infront of her, still shirtless "... shh.. your not supposed to come out here.." He folded his wings against his back and sheathed his blade, touching her lightly so she new where he was

Her face brightened at his touch, "Did you kill the spider, yet?" she whispered. "if not, i'll help you kill it."

"... no ... its dead.. i was about to burn it to insure there was no others.." he turned to her and smiled seeing her blush ".. you ok..?"

"Um . . . fine, " She gulped then handed his shirt to him, almost red. "i'm glad the spider's dead."

"... yea.. me too.." He took his shirt and looked to her again "..." he light his hand fire and walked to the stair way and light the body of the dead creature on fire

She watched the fire burn, its light dancing in her bright blue eyes . . . once the spider was burned completely, then their way up is free. She wondered if they will find the exit this time and what she was going to do about it

He put his shirt on and looked to her smiling slightly "... should i go first..?" He was still mostly quiet due to his thinking she didn't like him

He slowly glanced at him and nodded, "Of course . . just let me hold your hand first" she reached out for his hand . " and don't let go . . ."

She slid her hand into his, clutching tightly. Just as long as she was holding on to him, she'll be able to find her way through the darkness

He looked down to her hand and gently took it nodding "... lets go.." He led her down the stair case and into a large area that seemed to lead to the throne, kitchen, dinning hall and some others but the entrance seemed to be lower still but not far. He looked around and found a torch on the wall. As soon as he lit it, it triggered others to light all through the level

Her eyes brightened as the torches light up one after the other, "Light! Now, it won't be hard to find our way out . ."

He nodded softly, he himself not intending to leave though he would help her find the exit "... ... yea.."

She glanced at him once again, noting the hesitation in his voice and realizing the hesitation in hers. She clutched his hand tightly. "I told u not to let go, didn't i? Come, let's go find the exit." she pulled him toward the long hallway and started to run.

He found himself jerked suddenly and ran with her quietly, noting the doors and other things in the hall way as they wizzed past them. He saw an old picture of some one that he could swear looks familiar but let it go for the time

She turns and whirls around in a circle still holding on to him, laughing. She let go of his hand and stopped, "What are you so quiet? What are you looking at?" she looked toward the picture

He glanced to it and then to her, turning a bit pale then turning away quickly ".. its nothing.. we should hurry on.. you wish to see your friends right..?

But she did not miss the strange look on his face. "Oh come on jessie," she shakes her head and stares at him curiously. "I'm too curious now. What's with the picture?"

He shook his head and smiled, trying to play it off ".. its nothing.. just looked familiar was all nothing to worry about.. i don't know the person in the picture.."

"The person in the picture . . " she did not get a very good look at the picture thus she turned her back on him to stare at it. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Tha . . that's me!" she was very confused.

"... no... its your great great grandmother probably... " he shook his head and started down the hall ".. lets go.. I'm sure things will be more clearer once we find the exit.."

She did not listen to him instead she walked toward the next picture and saw a family painted on it, a mother, a father and a girl . . the same girl as the last picture . . and on she went looking at the pictures, each depicting a scene . . until she stopped at one . . it was the same girl but she was in the arms of a very strange man with long brown hair and light blue and silver eyes

He closed his eyes at the end of the hall and waited for her quietly, wondering what it was she was looking at but not really wanting to know either. He feared it

"i don't understand . . " she suddenly felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "What are these tears for? What am I looking at? Is this the past or the future or . . " she tore her gaze from the picture and looked at jess. "Is this a warning . . a sign . . " she whispered, just staring at Jess sadly.

He glanced back to her and shook his head ".. i don't know.. were are your family now..?" He knew what was on the paintings though he didn't want to.. it bothered him to se it and not know the meaning behind them

She returned her gaze back at the picture and looking at it more closely, she found that the man was drenched in blood . . . though faint, it was clear and the girl has tears in her eyes . . she wasn't drenched in blood . . .and the man looked as though he was dying. "on earth . . "

He watched her "...what is it? " he walked towards her slowly, unsure of this place but knowing this place seemed safe for him

"I . . i can't stand this!" she forcibly looked away now, her eyes shut. " I feel as though this has happened or will happen . . " she struck her fists on the picture and opening her eyes, she saw words. _Fate may thwart us over and over again but someday we'll meet to love each other once more._

He stared at the picture and then turned away slowly "...perhaps.. we should find that exit.. this place bothers me.." he knew it felt familiar but he had not realized it was that familiar

She nodded numbly, "Yeah, let's find the exit. " she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe someone look so much like me and you. It's weird, isn't it?" she forced a smile.

He nodded, shifting some, bothered by it since he still thought their earlier almost.. was from him bitting her. a mere side effect "... come one.. it's this way.." He lead to the final flight of stairs and started down them

"This place's so weird . . it's giving off strange vibes . . it's familiar and strange at the same time. I feel as though I've been here all my life and never been here at the same time. Tis stupid, but so many things has happened here." she felt her neck, remembering the bite.

He nodded softly and finally reached the bottom of the stairs with a sigh. Light coming in through the large doors that were only cracked open a little, letting the late days rays in and around the lower level "... well.. found it.." His wings shifted some as he pulled his cloak tightly around himself

She suddenly had a thought as they approached the doors, "Is there any cure for shadow angels?"

"... cure..?" he looked back to her oddly "..why would one need a cure..?" He raised a brow at this and watched her before looking around again and then to her again

" . . ah, just a thought . ." she said awkwardly, " there is no cure, is there?"

"... no... its not a disiease... there is no cure.. nor a way to turn from it.. to anything else.. why..?" He watched her oddly his hood still down for now. Something clicked in his mind and he looked around spotting a door and marking it in his mind to check for later

" you know, it'll be better if a person can walk in the day without getting his skin burned to ashes. or having to hide in the dark all the time." she continued. "I did not mean its a disease . . well, then let's go"

He shook his head ".. go ahead.. your friends are probably waiting.. and i need not fear light.. i am created by the light if you remember.." He looked back to the castle "... im.. going to look around some more.. you should return to your friends before they worry.." He spoke over his shoulder, not wishing to look at her and say goodbye

"Oh yeah, well i shud go then . . " she walked toward the door then turned around to him with a question, " do u really want me to go?" she asked, "i cud . . uh, introduce u to my friends . . if i do find them that is . . i'm sure they won't mind."

He nodded softly "... im sure.. I'll be here..i've not far to wander at this time.. sides.. if i find some supplies.. I'll probably just wander again.. so for now this is where ill stay " He glanced at her, hiding the tear in his eye

"See you then . . " she walked back to him and gave him a big hug. "fate may thwart us over and over again but someday we'll meet . ." she paused" once more" she pulled back and saw the tear in his eye, then leaned toward him and kissed it away.

He sighed softly and hugged her tightly as she kissed his tear he had tried to hide, and finishes the sentance "someday we'll meet to love each other once more... hmmm " He noded softly and slowly let go of her "..sorry.."

"it's just the way things are . ." she kept her gaze low, trying keep her emotions from showing. "and i do believe that . . we will meet again." she turned away and began to run toward the door, out into the light of the moon.


	5. Portal

The shadow angel sighed and bowed his head "..maybe.. If things don't play out as they have before.." He turned and looked at the room ".. I doubt they will this time..But... I don't think they will go as I would hope.." he walked into the room as he spoke to himself, her having already ran out, and picks up a set of rings off the middle of the table "... wow... I thought it all had been a bad dream yet.. It had really happened...this haunting memory of my own death.. And what I am now.."

Usagi ran blindly into the grassy fields, trying to force that unsettling feeling of regret into the depths of her thoughts, she ran until she heard a cry from a distance. "Usagi!" she looked up and found herself amidst her friends, tucked in their embrace. "Oh Usagi, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Usagi just hugged them back silently,

He looks the rings over and clutches them tightly, putting on his right hand "... seems safer this way... the other he put on the silver chain he wore around his neck. He then turned and looked around the room "... heh.. I'm home... how... odd... and sad too.."

She turned to look back at the castle. _Jess is there and I may never see him again._ "Hey dumpling head" a man appeared. It was Mamuro, the man who owns her past, present, future and most importantly. . .her heart. He patted her on the head, his eyes softening at the sight of her. "You've been gone too long." Usagi looked up to him. He's different from Jess . . No, why am I thinking of jess when I shud think of mamuro! she chided herself inwardly. "Usagi?" mamuro asked. she looked up to him again. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

He sighed and sat in a chair, and leaned his head into one of his hands "... I should have stopped her... I let her go... this time it was my fault.. no one else's...dam.." He sighed and sat up looking to the small window before looking down again "... I should go to the garden... she loved it there..."

"they're kinda different. . .seems like your eyes changed color." Mamuro continued, "it's lighter somehow, almost silver." usagi blinked then laughed nervously, suddenly remembering what jess said about her getting a bit of his blood and changing. "that couldn't be . . must be the trick of the light,"

He walked out into the moon light and stopped, looking at the overgrown garden and shaking his head "she never would of let it get this bad.." he knelt slowly and started pulling weeds and straightening things

I can't be growing some fangs or wings, she thought, feeling her teeth with her tongue and looking over her shoulder for wings. there was none. Her friends looked at her curiously. "are you alright?" they asked her. "oh, "she laughed again. "i'm fine . . really" _if its only my eyes then i'm ok, or am I?_ mamuro gripped her hand. "let's go home."

He grew tired and sighed softly, something hurting inside him that he was trying to ignore as he walked back in, done for the night with what he was working on

"yes, let's" she heard herself say _. . . oh my, what am I saying . ._ she suddenly felt against what she just agreed to do but Mamuro and her friends were pulling her into a circle, "We know you're still dazed, so Mamuro will cover for you" She watched her friends close their eyes, and they were gone.

He stood and walked out side and out the gate looking around, something inside him made him go after her though he feared he would be too late. He had to try. He followed her trail into the grass and stopped, seeing her friends disappear and her with another guy. he stays out of sight and watches for a moment.

"Wake up now!" Usagi promptly heard her mother shout. She opened her eyes and felt the sting of the sun from a window nearby. _I'm back on earth._ "isn't this interesting? you woke up at once" her mother looked at her amusingly but Usagi did not feel like laughing. _He's, he's gone forever._ the realization hit her with force.

He frowned and turned away as she was gone, he had nothing but memories now and that's what he had become. he walked slowly back to the castle, his mind racing over what just happened and everything before it

She walked to school, dragging herself . . thinking miserably of everything. she entered her classroom and sat on her seat. "Hey, naru. does it mean a person's important if you feel bad, very bad when you lose him?" Naru sighed. "of course usagi. though you may meet a person just once as long as u love him, that's how it is."

He found a door in the basement while exploring and tried to open it finding it locked "..what the.. I never locked this.. who's been here and what did they hide in here.." he frowned slightly not sure whether to bust in or not. after a moment he started funbling around the wall and door jam for a key

"my regret was not having the chance to tell him it about the side effects thingy and . . " she looked into a mirror and examined her eyes. "about my eyes . . " she sighed as she walked beside mamuro. she smiled. " I love u mamuro but . ." jess' important too . . _" I love ice cream better and you're going to buy me one!"_ I know I want him here or rather . . I want to be there . . but it couldn't be . .

He found the key hidden behind a loose brick and looked it over carefully. it didn't seem to look like one from this world but the other.. he had only visited there a few times and had to hide his wings.. once he opened the door, he found a lot of odd things, one of which was a portal with his name on it and instructions. he raised a brow and read it over carefully, some one knew he would find it

_Jess, right?_

_I know it sucks to be stuck in this world when you need to be somewhere else. Use the portal. It's yours after all. But remember, it's been a long time since. . .(I don't have to tell you these instructions, it's written on the wall beside the portal) You'll have to prove yourself the master to use it. You'll have to sacrifice a part of yourself. . .your wings. All you have to do is flap them wings three times, hold on to the golden ring ( You'll find it there) and think of nothing else but the place where you want to go. I wish you all the luck but when you get there, I tell you, I won't give up so easily. This is the least I can do after all I've done. . . friend._

"it could be done!" she exclaimed suddenly. mamuro looked up to her, startled. "what could be done?" she just smiled.

Flashback

The flash of light faded until Usagi saw herself standing on what seem a portal into a rugged room, dark and gloomy. Her head felt suddenly light and woozy and her thudded like drums against her chest. Something about this place bothered her and pained her. Her temples throbbed in pain and at once she reached out a hand to suppress it, balancing herself by leaning on the wall. She turned and was greeted with words carved on the stone. _Instructions?_ Her brows furrowed in confusion. _What is this place?_ She could not think straight. She felt so dizzy. It was as though the room was reeking of a drug rending her senseless. _I have to get out of here._ She fumbled until her hands found another door, an exit. She walked aimlessly into the darkness and passed out in the hall, forgetting her first encounter.

End of Flashback

_S_he paled._ No, he wouldn't use it. he musn't. _"You're freaking me out, usagi" mamuro said. He was worried about her. Since that incident, she had hardly been herself and Mamuro wondered if Jess did leave a lingering mark on her again. He speculated what that shadow angel would do about this separation. Knowing Usagi, Jess will be drawn to her even if he does not know everything about her and her real identity. He sighed. _I've helped you all I can Jess._

He ran his hands over it and closed his eyes sighing. he opened then and went about working the portal, he wasnt sure if he would be welcomed by her but to be near was enough for him at this point. he had been to far for to long. He flexed her wings three times, slipped the golden ring on his finger and thought of nothing else but Usagi. There was a flash of light and it engulfed him in all of its glory.

Mamuro leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "maybe we shud go home. obviously ur not urself." she let herself be led out to the sidewalk. she watched things and people as they passed by, almost grateful that she wasn't seeing jess anywhere. .

He used the portal and found himself out in the woods, in an old building he sighed, looking around, oddly enough he didn't remember the place but it looked familiar, there were clothing to fit him as well. it started to bother him a bit but he changed and went out, wandering the town and seeing what people did, studying them almost. he found himself in a theater watching a movie

The couple passed by a movie theater. "the sailorv movie is out!" Usagi exclaimed, forgetting her worries for a moment. "Let's go watch, mamuro!" mamuro nodded. "if it makes u happy, sure" they lined at the booth for tickets.

He had cut his hair short but it was still a bit bushy, not bad looking though, he came out of the movie and walked past her, not seeing her as the crowd swarmed around him to go places. he found himself in the middle of the street wondering where to go next, a taxi pulling up and offering him a ride

She felt strange, the hair on her skin stood on end, she turned around and saw someone facing a taxi, his back on her. he looked so familiar. . could it be . . Jess? "ah . .ano. . . " what was she supposed to say to a stranger?

He paused and glanced back but some one walked into his view, blocking her from him. he shrugged and got in "... take me some where.. interesting.. something that most people visiting go to see.."

She walked toward him, pushing past the person blocking her view. the feeling was getting stronger. but the door to the taxi was already closed. she only managed to get a bit of what he said before the taxi sped away.

He looked out the window as it sped away, catching a glimpse of her lower body. "... that's the outfit she was wearing when I last saw her, wasn't it...? hmm prob not.."

"somethng most people visiting go to see . . " she murmured, then she turned back to mamuro. "where do most people visiting go to see?" mamuro paused for a while, thinking. "the amusement park? why? do you want to go there?" she shook her head. "no, something came up, i've got to go . . " she then ran toward the park. "Usagi! the movie!" mamuro called out but usagi was already too far to hear.

The cab pulled into the amusment park and he stepped out, paying the guy '... thanks.. yea.. im new here.." he looked at the park and the rides ".. this is what people do for thrill huh..? I guess when there's no monsters and such... one must do something,... " he walked to the ticket counter and paid, looking around

Huffing and puffing, she ran as fast as she can, if he's here . . i'm going to . . to . . strangle him! She savagely thought. she turned the corner and another corner until she could see the amusement park up ahead. she entered and looked around, checking each rides. "what ride is he most likely to be" she spotted the roller coaster and gulped. she was still breathing heavily. As though fate really conspired with them, she turned just as he entered the entrance. She decided to follow him there.

He looked at the roller coaster and then jumped as a odd laughter hit his ears, he didn't have his blade on him though when he jumped he reached for it. he stared oddly at the funny house as the odd laughter came from it, his curiousity almost getting the better of him when he head some one say ' hey you .. you riden?'

She stared at him, a smile on her face, wishing it was him and not him at the same time. but. . it really was him, right? Same face, same chestnut hair although short, same piercing blue eyes and well-built body, and that confident expression. Unless this person just looks like him then she is mistaken. She will need to see some proof of some kind. "Are you riding too? Don't worry I won't bite . . can I sit beside u?"

He looked to her and smiled slightly moving over and pretending not to really recognize her "..sure ma'am.. plenty of room!" he watcher her as she got on and the guy strapped them in ".. you come here often..?"

She was trying to act normal as well or else she will burst, "no, this is the first time i've been in a roller coaster. I . . don't like it very much" she gulped, knowing that was an understatement. "how about u sire, do u come here often? "

He laughed slightly "sire..? wow lol I didn't think any one said that still isn't that old english..? I'm not to familiar with the old language.. no.. I'm visiting.. first time at a park too.."

"oh, thought u were one of those people . . well, anyway, let's not talk until the ride's over, shall we?" she clutched the bars tightly. the coaster was already starting to move. she eyed the loops warily and closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have come here"

He smirked "..aww come on... the view is the best part...! well that and the screams and laughter..." he smirked slightly ".. I'm guessing you're a screamer..i hope you strapped every thing down.. don't want nothing flying around.."

She raised a brow at him. " are you mocking me. . . ah!" the coaster went into a sudden dive sending her blond ponytails upward. she gripped the bars so tight that it started to hurt. "i'm going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee. . "

He laughed and hollered woooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.. this is almost as good as flying..." he got quiet for a moment and griped the bars, the coaster hitting the spiral "... ohhhh wow.. I don't feel so good now,... shouldn't have eaten them dogs.."

She vaguely heard him, "don't u puke. . waaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she felt her stomach churn, she could almost taste the ice cream at the back of her tongue. she got hold of the bars again and felt his hand under hers. she did not care and instead, squeezed as tight as she can.

He smirked and hollered a bit as well as the ride went on. it finally stopped and he got off, finding himself very dizzy but still offering her a hand out ".. woooah... I don't think that's one ill do again..what was I thinking..."

She staggered toward him, grasping his hand. "I think . . I . ." she clutched her tummy and the next moment puked all over him."that was the ice cream I ate" she said, her head down.

He looked down at himself and grinned slightly, laughing oye.. I think I best wander over here and get some new cloting.. you comeing with..?" the silver chain was under his shirt so it wasnt visible at this moment

"yea, I guess . .. since it's my fault" she walked along with him. " I shud pay for ur clothes though . . " she walked toward a booth filled with souvenier shirts. she raised a shirt with the words " my luvydubs" and a pic of a moon kissing a heart " I think this is the most decent we can find here. . " she looked over the other shirts filled with more embarrassing words."cute, though" she smiled

He blushed slightly ".. if yea say so... but.. I can't let yea pay for it.. goes against what I am.." he smiled slightly and picked out a pair of faded torn up jeans, paying for them and the shirt ".. I'll only be a minute.."

She nodded, "I'll wait for you here. . .Oh first" she took the jeans from him. and turned her back to him, slipping the bills into the pockets, making sure he did not see. then she handed it to him and pushing him toward the changing booth, still grinning. " Now, go change, ok" she closed the entrance to the booth before he can say anything.

He sighed knowing what she had done even though he didn't see it ".. oye... good one.." he changed and tossed the old clothing.. coming out and looking around ".. feel odd wearing this shirt.. maybe its just me.." he looked to her and smiled slightly, the silver chain hung out a little

"you look adorable in it" she grinned, looking over him until her eyes rested upon the silver chain. somethng clicked in her head. up until now, though a part of her knew, she was denying the fact that he was really here because it meant that. . ."that chain . . I know that chain . . " she stared at him, her features unreadable. "is it really you. . .jess?"


End file.
